


Always Have

by KuroBakura



Category: Mahou Tsukai Tai! | Magic User's Club
Genre: Autism, Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fights, High School, Japanese Culture, Japanese-American Character, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: Ayanojyo has had a crush on Takeo Takakura for many years now but there was always one person that he truly loves even more. And when his real crush moves back to Japan, Ayanojyo ends up having conflicting feelings between the two of them. What also makes it harder for him is that the person who he truly has always had a crush on is a blood relative of the one who he teases.Whether it is because of habit of teasing Takeo for so long or because of his heart..Ayanojyo needs to decide who he wants to be with.





	1. A Warm Welcome and Wanting To Join

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayanojyo, Sae and Nanaka give a little celebration to welcome back a familiar face. Also, Kaori decides that he wants to join the Magic Club...as long as Takeo is okay with it.

Takeo walked with his cousin to the meeting room for the club he runs. His Japanese-American cousin, Kaori has moved back to Japan after living in America for the past few years. It has not been easy for Kaori. He was just glad to be back home and near his favorite cousin, who he is living with at the moment. Having autism in Japan is not as easy as it may be but Takeo has been a big help since he has been here. Kaori was not sure what was going on and was a little nervous about what could happen.

 

“Are you sure everything is okay?” Kaori asked Takeo. Takeo nodded with a smile in his face.

 

“Yes! I promise that everything is fine. Trust me.” Takeo replied to him. Kaori does trust him but still, something did not feel right to him. When they finally reached the room, Takeo looked over at his cousin.

 

“Close your eyes.” Takeo suddenly instructed him. Kaori did as Takeo asked him. He closed his eyes and then Takeo opened the door and grabbed Kaori’s wrist to guide him into the room. Kaori followed Takeo into the room. When they were fully inside of the room, Takeo shut the door behind them and turned on the light. 

 

“Okay, Kaori, you can open your eyes now.” Takeo said to him. When Kaori opened his eyes, he was truly shocked. There was a banner across from him on the wall that said, “ Welcome home, Kaori!”. Also, a few fellow classmates were in the room as well. Nanaka, Sae and Ayanojyo were standing there with smiles on their faces. Kaori could not believe it. He looked at Takeo.

 

“This...this is...for me?” Kaori asked him. Takeo nodded. Kaori looked at Nanaka, Sae and Ayanojyo and started to tear up. Sae went over to him and hugged him.

 

“We missed you, Kaori! So glad to see you back here!” Sae said to him as she hugged him. Kaori smiled as he hugged her back.

 

“I am glad to be back here, too.” Kaori said to her. Out of everyone, Ayanojyo was the most happiest to see Kaori. Even though, he does have a crush on Takeo just a bit, he always liked Kaori more. Ever since they were younger, there was always something about Kaori that made Ayanojyo feel that way about him. In fact...his love for Kaori has never faded. Not in the slightest. Sae let go of Kaori and walked Takeo and Kaori to a table where there was cupcakes on it. Kaori looked at Takeo and the rest of the gang.

 

“May I take one?” Kaori asked them. All of them nodded at him. Kaori carefully took a cupcake from the table and looked at it. One of Kaori’s “habits” is looking/examining his food for about a minute before eating it. When he finally took a bite of it, his face lit up. Ayanojyo silently giggled at the adorableness.

 

“Still cute as ever.” Ayanojyo thought to himself. Kaori swallowed his bit before he spoke up.

 

“These are really good cupcakes!” Kaori spoke up.

 

“Thanks! I made them myself. Though...I think I made too many of them.” Sae spoke up. 

 

“You’re welcome! And having more is better than not having enough.” Kaori said back to her. Sae blushed and smiled. Nanaka was in the back. Takeo looked at Nanaka. 

 

“Are you okay?” Takeo asked her. Nanaka was focusing on Ayanojyo more than actually being a part of the celebration.

 

“Um...yeah. My mind wandered for a bit there.” Nanaka replied. The gang hung out and ate cupcakes. Nanaka was not the only ones who could not keep their eyes off of Ayanojyo. Kaori could not keep his eyes off of him either. Kaori also has a thing for Ayanojyo ever since they were younger as well. Though...no one knew that he was gay...except for Takeo. Takeo was the first and only person he has ever came out to.

 

“So...how do you feel being back in Japan, Kaori?” Ayanojyo asked him.

 

“Well, even though, it is going take some time to get used to again, I am glad to be back. I missed so many things while I lived in America. Including quite a few people.” Kaori answered to him. Ayanojyo smiled. Kaori blushed when he saw him blush all of a sudden. Takeo secretly smirked at the sight. Sae felt confused by Takeo’s reaction hut decided to kept quiet about it. After about an hour, everyone cleaned up and headed to their homes.

 

**####**

 

Later that night, Takeo was in his room, getting his stuff and backpack  ready for school tomorrow when he heard a knock on the door. Takeo kept his eyes on what he was doing.

 

“Come in!” Takeo exclaimed. The door of his bedroom opened. Kaori came into the room. Takeo turned around. 

 

“Oh! Hey, Kaori. ..Did you need something?” Takeo asked him. Kaori took a deep breath before he spoke.

 

”You know that I want to join the drama club, right?” Kaori asked him.

 

”Yes and I think you will be amazing at it.” Takeo answered him with a smile. Kaori let out a sigh.

 

”I was also thinking of joining another after school club.” Kaori suddenly spoke to him again.

 

”Oh? Which one?” Takeo asked him. Kaori blushed a little.

 

” _Your_ club. The Magic Club.” Kaori answered him. Takeo’s eyes widened.

 

”Really?” Takeo asked in shocked. Kaori nodded. Takeo got up from the ground..

 

”Is there a reason why you wanted to join?” Takeo asked another question.

 

”Because I want to support you. This is something that means a lot to you and I want to show my support for something you love and enjoy, just you do for me.” Kaori explained to him. Takeo was not sure what to say.

 

”Are you truly sure you want to?” Takeo asked even another question. 

 

“Do you not want me to join?” Kaori asked him back.

 

”Of course, I do but I just want to make sure because, even though, I would love for you to join..if you truly do not want to, you don’t not have to though, I appreciate the thought of you wanting to do so. That means a lot to me.” Takeo told him. 

 

”I do want to join, Takeo. I have given it a lot of thought and at least try it...if that is okay with you.” Kaori said to him. Takeo smiled and nodded.

”Of course, that is okay with me. In fact, there is a meeting on Thursday! You can come with me and check it out and if you feel like that it may a bit too much for you, then you do not have to join. But if you do join...it is going to take a few days for your outfit and such. By the way, if you do not end up joining, I will not be mad or anything at you. Like I said, just the thought of you wanting to join makes me happy.” Takeo said to him. Kaori smiled and hugged his cousin. 

 

“Thanks, Takeo, And yes, I would love to check it out.” Kaori said back to him. Takeo smiles and hugged him back. 

 

“You are welcome, Kaori.” Takeo told him. They hugged for about 30 seconds before Kaori pulled back, let go and looked at each other again. Kaori looked at Takeo’s alarm clock.

 

”Well, I better get back to my room and head to bed. Night, Takeo.” Kaori said to him. 

 

“Okay. I am going to finish up getting my backpack ready and then head to bed myself. Night, cousin.” Takeo said back. Kaori nodded and left the room to head back to his room. As Kaori headed back to his room, he felt so happy. Also, there was another reason for why he wanted to join the Magic Club but at the moment, he was going to check it out first before he actually made a real decision on it though he really did want to join. Kaori went into his room and headed to bed. Takeo finished up his backpack and got into bed. After he turned off the light and got comfortable on the bed, he thought about what Kaori said about wanting to join his Magic Club. Even though, he was happy about it...he also was nervous about it. But yet...Kaori may actually enjoy it. For now, he was just going to sleep on it...until tomorrow afternoon.


	2. “Amazing”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori checks out a meeting of the Magic Club with his cousin. Whether he will join or not is still up in the air. And another familiar face does not settle well with Kaori. One that he hopes that he will never see again.

Kaori sat in a chair near the side of the room as the Magic Club was in session. As much as he was trying to lay attention to what was going on as far as the club activities went, he could not focus well. All his focus was on Ayanojyo. He had a smile on his face as he saw him. Also, since Kaori has moved back to Japan, Ayanojyo has not been teasing and flirting with Takeo. Not even once. To Takeo’s surprise, he slightly missed it but at the same time, he felt very relieved about it. It was not like Ayanojyo did not know that it would never happen but that did not stop him from trying...until now.

 

Sae, Nanaka and Ayanojyo were organizing their cards. Takeo was getting out the spell lesson for today. Takeo looked over at his cousin. 

 

“Kaori, you alright?” Takeo asked him suddenly. Kaori nodded, not taking his eyes off of Ayanojyo. The rest of the club members looked at Kaori.

 

“Are you sure you can handle this, Kaori? It might a bit scary for you.” Sae asked him.

 

“Not to mention that it may cause to send your sensory issues into overdrive.” Nanaka added. Kaori knew that would be a possibility but he was not sure at the same time. But yet...he was willing to take this risk just to check out the club at least. Plus, Kaori did not want to be at home alone. Because of trauma issues, it was not a good idea. 

 

“I know. I just want to see what it was like before I join it.” Kaori said to them. Ayanojyo, Sae and Nanaka‘ seres widened. 

 

“You’re thinking about joining?!” Nanaka asked. Kaori nodded.

 

“Takeo did not tell any of you?” Kaori asked them then looked at Takeo.

 

“Well, I have not had any time to tell them but yet, you still have not given me a definite answer if you actually are or not, yet, though.” Takeo explained to him. 

 

“True but I really would still like to...if possible.” Kaori said to him.

 

“I think it would be amazing if you joined the club.” Ayanojyo suddenly piped up. Everyone looked at him as he smiled. Kaori blushed.

 

“You...you do?” Kaori asked him. Ayanojyo nodded back.

 

“I truly do. But that is up to you, of course. We still have the drama club together.” Ayanojyo replied to him.

 

“That’s true.” Kaori responded to him. After a minute, Takeo and the rest of the club members went back to working on the lesson for the club. Kaori went back to checking out Ayanojyo as he tried to also focus on the club lesson. Kaori was amazing but what was happening. And seeing Takeo being all happy about it made him happy as well.

 

About 15 minutes into the lesson, the club next door started to get loud, causing an interruption to the lesson and making Kaori a little uneasy. Takeo knee  _ who  _ was causing this interruption. Takeo let out a sigh.

 

“I will be right back.” Takeo said before he placed his wand on the table and left the room. Kaori walked over to the door and watched Takeo knock in the door then go in a few seconds later. Kaori started to worry. Sae walked over to Kaori.

 

“It will be okay. Do not worry.” Sae said to him. A couple of seconds later, Takeo came running out of the room with a blonde woman behind him. 

 

“I am not asking you to be silent! I am just asking to keep it down a little bit, Miyama! We have a person that is on the autism spectrum joining us for this week to see what the club is like. I do not want him to have an anxiety attack.” Takeo explained to her. That name sounded familiar to Kaori.

 

“Miyama. As in...Mizuha Miyama?!” Kaori asked them. All of them nodded. Kaori’s eyes widened. Even though, he was excited about seeing certain people when he moved back...there were a few,people he did  _ not  _ want to see. Mizuha Miyama was one of them. He never really was around her much but she hated the way that she bullied his cousin. 

 

“We are having a party! Parties can get a little loud.” Miyama said to Takeo as she secretly flaunted her cleavage at him. Takeo started to lose it as his pervertness starting to show.

 

“Oh boy.” Ayanojyo said to himself. As Miyama got closer to Takeo and teased him more, Kaori could not stand it. He felt like he needed to do something. Kaori stepped out of the room. Sae, Nanaka and Ayanojyo tried to stop him but it was too late. 

 

“Enough!” Kaori exclaimed. Miyama and Takeo looked at Kaori. Miyama turned to him.

 

“Who are you?” Miyama asked him.

 

“Takakura Kaori.” Kaori answered. Miyama smirked.

 

“Ah. I remember who you are now. You’re Takeo’s cousin. You were always shy and quiet. And bit feminine as well. Though...you have become quite a  _ man _ .” Miyama spoke as he tried to flirt with him this time but it was not working. And Kaori knew that she was flirting.

 

“Hun, if you’re trying to flirt with me, you are barking up the wrong tree. I am not interested.” Kaori replied to her. Everyone, including Miyama herself was shocked by his response. Ayanojyo was a little turned on. 

 

“Me? Flirting? I was not doing no such thing!” Miyama asked and spoke. Kaori rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh? Well, if you stop flaunting your breasts at me like a hypnosis towards men, including me, maybe people would stop assuming such a thing. And please, do not deny it  but it is so obvious that you are doing that.” Kaori said to her. Miyama was now pissed off.

 

“How dare you! Have you ever seen a beautiful woman before?” Miyama exclaimed and asked. Now, everyone from both clubs were looking at this going on.

 

“Yes and like I said, I am not interested. Plus, you are not my type.” Kaori answered her. Takeo knew why but did not say anything. He wanted to see what happened.

 

“What  _ is  _ your type then? ..Are you like Aburatsubo?” Miyama asked him another couple of questions as he noticed Ayanojyo from the corner of her eye.

 

“What do you mean?” Kaori asked her, feeling confused. Miyama chuckled.

 

“It is not obvious to you?” Miyama said back. Ayanojyo did not care if people talked about him being gay. He could care less. 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Kaori asked, feeling confused. Before anyone could say anything, Miyama walked over to Kaori and stopped in front of him. Kaori was not backing down from her.

 

“Ayanojyo is a  _ homosexual _ . Meaning, he likes men so what  _ I  _ am asking is are  _ you  _ one as well?” Miyama explained and then asked him. Kaori was surprised to find out that Ayanojyo was gay. ….Just like him. Kaori was not fully out yet but also he was not ashamed to be who he is.

 

“Actually...yes. I am a homosexual and I am not ashamed of it either.” Kaori answered her. Everyone’s’ eyes widened. Ayanojyo was surprised but not to Miyama. Just like Takeo, she always had a hunch but was never truly sure...until now.

 

“That’s explains the feminine side of you. Besides, this conversation had nothing to do with you. This had to do with only Takeo and I. So...why don’t you go back to that little room and your magic  _ tricks _ .” Miyama said in a rude tone. This time, Takeo was the one who could not hold back.

 

“Hey, do not be rude to my cousin. Besides, all he was trying to do was protect me. You did not have to out him like that! Do you realize how much that could possible hurt him?” Takeo said and asked her. Miyama turned back to face Takeo.

 

“It has not hurt Ayanojyo in any way so how will it hurt it hurt Kaori? It is not like any one is going to spread it around the school.” Miyama asked in an innocent tone at Takeo.

  
  


“That does not matter! He should not have to say anything about it unless he wants to!” Takeo said to her. Kaori did not feel forced to say it but he was so glad to see his cousin supporting and standing up for him.

 

“You and him are the same. Such little weak pussys.” Miyama said to him, Sae wanted to say something but Nanaka held her back. Ayanojyo was now getting mad. Kaori, on the other hand, his stomach started to feel not so good. He felt so embarrassed. Takeo felt like he was going to explode with anger now. Before he could say anything, everyone looked at Kaori as they heard a couple of sniffles. Kaori was now  _ crying.  _ He tried to hold back his tears but he just could not. Miyama smirked again.

 

“Proves my point. Now, let my club get back to our party.” Miyama said to Takeo. With that, Miyama went back into the room, leaving the Magic Club alone in the hallway. Takeo looked over at Kaori. All sorts of emotions were rushing through Kaori right now.

 

“Kaori…” Takeo was interrupted as Kaori rushed back into the room and sat down in the chair as he began to sob uncontrollably. He was now even more embarrassed that Takeo, Sae, Nanaka and Ayanojyo were seeing like this. Ayanojyo walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him and let him rest against his body as he cried.

 

“I am so sorry! I did not mean to cause any trouble!” Kaori spoke up through his sobs. Takeo felt so bad for him. They all did.

 

“Kaori, I am not mad at you or anything and you did not do anything wrong. All you were doing was trying to stand up for me.” Takeo said to him.

 

“But I was slightly rude. I have never been that way before and now, I am afraid that I am going to get in trouble.” Kaori said back to him. 

 

“We got your back!” Sae spoke up.

 

“Yes. We  _ all _ do.” Ayanojyo added. Kaori looked at all of them and smiled.

 

“Thanks, all. I really appreciate it.” Kaori spoke up as he started to calm down.

 

“You’re welcome! Plus, do not take what Miyama said to heart. It is just all talk. You are not anything like what she said. You are such an amazing and good person. She just doesn’t get it nor knows you very well.” Nanaka suddenly said to him. Kaori nodded. The club went back to the lesson for a bit and then decided to end it early. As Takeo, Ayanojyo and Kaori walked home. Ayanojyo still not stop thinking about how brave and tough Kaori was when it came to Miyama. It was  _ attractive _ .

 

When they arrived at the Takakura household, Ayanojyo looked at them. 

 

“Well, I will see you guys tomorrow. ..Kaori?” Ayanojyo spoke up and then asked him. Kaori blushed.

 

“Yeah?” Kaori asked. Ayanojyo chuckled to himself.

 

“Will I see you at the drama club on Monday?” Ayanojyo asked him. Kaori nodded with a smile on his face. Ayanojyo smiled back.

 

“I am glad. Can’t wait.” Ayanojyo said back to him. The three of them stood there for another minute before Ayanojyo went on his way and Takeo and Kaori went into their house.

 

As they were inside, Kaori sat down and leaned back against the couch as he let out a sigh.

 

“So...what do you think of the club? Do you still want to join?” Takeo asked him a couple of question. Kaori looked at him.

 

“You know what….yeah. I want to join the Magic Club.” Kaori replied to him.

 

“You are sure?” Takeo asked him another one. Kaori nodded.

 

“Very sure.” Kaori answered. Takeo still felt a little uneasy but yet, he was happy about it. 

 

“By the way, I know you like Ayanojyo.” Takeo suddenly piped up. Kaori blushed again and turned his head away from his cousin.

 

“I...I do not know what you’re talking about.” Kaori said back to him. Takeo chuckled this time.

 

“Kaori...you do not have to keep it hidden. Is that why you want to join the Magic Club?” Takeo said and asked him. Kaori looked at him again.

 

“Well.. _ kinda _ . I do want to join because I want to support you but I also want to join because of Ayanojyo. I mean, I wanted to join the Drama Club because I love acting, though. ...I mean...it is the truth.” Kaori explained to him, feeling bad. Takeo smiled.

 

“Well, whatever reason it is...I am glad you are joining the Magic Club.” Takeo said to him. Kaori smiled.

 

“Thanks, cousin.” Kaori spoke up.

 

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s go start on homework then we will see what we can cook for dinner. Together.” Takeo said to him. Kaori got up from the couch and headed upstairs to his room. Takeo hopes that Miyama will have some sense and be easy on Kaori next time...if she sees him again. After what happened, it is most likely that Kaori will avoid her at all costs.


	3. Call Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayanojyo joins Kaori for lunch.

Kaori sat outside on the school ground, about to eat his lunch on a sunny afternoon. The last couple of days at school have been a bit stressful for him. He was just glad that he did not end up getting in trouble for what happened between him and Miyama. At least...his experience being openly gay in Japan is not as bad so far as him being gay in America. So far. As Kaori leaned back up against the tree he was sitting near, he felt the presence of someone being near him. Kaori looked to the right side of him and up.

 

It was Ayanojyo. He was smiling as he was looking down at him. 

 

“Oh. Hi, Ayanojyo!” Kaori spoke up. 

 

“Hey, Kaori. ...Is it okay if I sit next to you?” Ayanojyo replied and then asked him. Kaori gulped and nodded. Ayanojyo sat down next to him. Kaori blushed as Ayanojyo moved closer to him. Ayanojyo placed his bag onto the ground and took out a wrapped bento box out of it. Kaori felt so nervous all of a sudden. Ayanojyo opened his bento box. Kaori took his lunch out of his bag and placed it in his lap. As they began to eat, Kaori had a few questions for Ayanojyo.

 

“...You are not mad at about what happened between Miyama and I, are you?” Kaori suddenly asked him.

 

“No. Not at all. In fact….I think it was very brave of you that you did that.” Ayanojyo spoke as he then took another bite of his lunch.

 

“You...you do?” Kaori asked him another question. Ayanojyo finished chewing his bite of food and then swallowed it before he spoke.

 

“Yes, I truly do. By the way...are you okay being outed like that? You did not seem nervous or anything about it when she did that but I was not sure if you actually were okay with it or not.” Ayanojyo explained to him. Kaori smiled.

 

“What about her telling me that  _ you  _ are the same way as I am?” Kaori asked. Ayanojyo shrugged.

 

“I could care less what people think about about my sexuality. Whether they are fine wit it or not, I am not going to stop being myself if people do not think it is okay to be gay. Plus...it is not like I hide it anyway. Being in the closet can be so  _ boring _ . I rather be out, loud and proud than anything else.” Ayanojyo explained to him.

 

“Same here. Was it difficult at first when people find out? By the way...I hope I am not being too personal.” Kaori asked another question.

 

“It was, socially. I mean, Takeo is very supporting and accepting. And the person who always encourages me to just be myself is my Mother. ...Sometimes, I wish she would not baby me so much but being her only child, it is just her showing me how much she loves me. So in a way, I guess I am one of the lucky few who never real dealt with homophobia. Especially in a country where it is still considered taboo. What about you?” Ayanojyo answered then asked him. Kaori gulped.

 

“To be honest, being a homosexual in America can have its problems. My parents are supportive but not so much the town I lived in. Especially, at school. Middle school was especially difficult for me. It seemed like I was so alone and no one cared to even help me through the bullying that I endured. Sometimes, I wish that I did not exist.” Kaori stopped talking as tears formed in his eyes. Thinking about what he went through back in America, the memories still haunted him from time to time. Talking about it still hurts his heart a lot. Ayanojyo put his bento box and rubbed Kaori’s back a couple of times.

 

“I am so sorry for what you went through, Kaori. You do not have to talk about it if you do not want. I understand.” Ayanojyo said to him. Kaori nodded.

 

“Thanks, Aya. I appreciate it. The thoughts and memories still hurt from time to time. It is not as bad as it used to be but still...it is not like it happened a long time ago.” Kaori explained to him. 

 

“I know how that feels. I mean, being gay has not been easy for me either but yet, everyone's’ experiences are different.” Ayanojyo said to him.

 

“Very true. Anyway...how long have you been in the drama club?” Kaori asked him, trying to change the subject. They also went back to eating their lunches.

 

“Middle School. I wanted to always wanted to be a part of the dance club as well but…” Ayanojyo replied but started to get a little bit nervous to finish.

 

“But what?” Kaori piped up. Ayanojyo let out a sigh.

 

“The dance I want to do is not exactly... _innocent_. I have a naughty side to me and I want to express it but at the same time..I just rather kept that part of me to myself.” Ayanojyo explained to him.

 

“There is not wrong with being naughty at times. We all have a side to each other. To be perfectly honest, I support you.” Kaori said back to him. Ayanojyo looked at him, blushing.

 

“R-really?” Ayanjyo asked a question this time. Kaori looked at him and nodded with a smile on his face. Ayanojyo smiled back.

 

“I...I really am thankful for that, Kaori.” Ayanojyo spoke. 

 

“You’re welcome. That is what friends do. Support each other.” Kaori said back. Ayanojyo secretly felt a little sad about that but at the same time, at least Kaori considered him a friend. 

 

“Maybe one day...maybe one day we can be more than just friends.” Ayanojyo thought to himself. The two of them finished their lunches and cleaned up their messes before heading back to class. As Kaori put his trash in a trash can, Ayanojyo got an idea.

 

“Hey. I know this may be all of a sudden but...would you like to hang out with this weekend?” Ayanojyo asked him. Kaori looked at him. This was Kaori’s chance to hang out with Ayanojyo alone outside of school.

 

“Uh...sure.” Kaori answered nervously. Ayanojyo was not sure about Kaori’s response.

 

“Kaori...did I do or say something wrong?” Ayanojyo asked him. Kaori’s eyes widened.

 

“Oh, no! I...I am just a little nervous because I rarely “hang out” with people because I am a socially awkward person nor am I use to people asking me to hang out with them except for Takeo. I apologize if my response sounded rude or anything. I did not mean it to sound like you did something wrong or anything like that.” Kaori explained to him. Ayanojyo smiled.

 

“That’s okay. I understand. We do something simple like go to the park or something if you want to. Also...it doesn’t have to be  _ this  _ weekend. It was just a suggestion but...I would like to hang out with you.” Ayanojyo told him. Kaori smiled.

 

“Next weekend sounds good to me. ...Would you like my number?” Kaori told and then asked him. Kaori got a cellphone when he moved to Japan so in case of emergencies. Though...he did not have to exactly have to use for just emergencies but that is what he mainly used it for. 

 

“Sure. I think that is a good idea.” Ayanojyo replied to that suggestion. Kaori took a pencil and small notepad out of his bag and wrote his number on it then ripped the piece of paper from the pad and handed it to Ayanojyo. Ayanjyo looked at quickly and placed the piece of paper in safe place in his bag. He also wrote his cellphone number on a sheet of Kaori’s notepad as well.

 

“Thanks, Ayanojyo.” Kaori said to him.

 

“You’re welcome. ...I better get to my class. By the way, you can call me anytime. Day or  _ night _ . Even if you’re feeling anxious, please do not hesitate to call me if you need someone to talk to.” Ayanojyo said back to him. Kaori nodded.

 

“I appreciate that.” Kaori spoke. They stood there for another minute before Ayanojyo started to head to his next class. Kaori stood there for a moment and looked at the phone number. He even drew a little heart with his name in it. Kaori was smiling.

 

“He has such cute handwriting.” Kaori said to himself. His heart started to pound a little faster than it just was before. He was so excited about that he was going to be hanging out with Ayanojyo. It was a like a dream coming true for him. Kaori was curious about how Ayanojyo felt about him but if he did not feel the same way, he was okay with that. All he wants is for Ayanojyo to be happy. With whoever he ends up with.

 

All of a sudden, he heard the first bell go off. Kaori put the number into his bag and hurried off to next class.


	4. Foggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori can’t not stop thinking about when he was in America and among a few other things as well.

Kaori sat at his desk. Today was gloomy outside but yet...the weather was not the only thing that was gloomy for him. He could not stop thinking about his memories in America. Even though, he lived in Japan before moving America for 7 years, Kaori was still getting used to being back here. He could not help but think about it. After the incident with Miyama, certain thoughts started to haunt his mind. The bullying he endured over the years, certain families full telling him that he was going to go to hell because of his sexuality and the homophobic comments from both fellow students and family members. Not to mention the physical shit that he endured as well. America was not as bad as he makes it seem to be but at the same time, it was like he was living in a hell.

 

His mind seemed like it was foggy. Kaori felt could not think or see clearly with what was in front of him. He let out a sigh as he laid his head on his desk.

 

”I wonder what if it been like if I finished my school years in America? What it be like if I was not around? Would anyone miss me?” Kaori asked and thought to himself. He tried his best to hold back tears but a couple of them streamed down his cheeks. Kaori snapped out of it as he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

 

”Kaori? Are you in there?” A voice from the other side of the door spoke up. It was Takeo’s. Kaori sat up in his desk chair before replying.

 

”Come on in.” Kaori said to him. The door opened but Kaori did not turn around. When Takeo came in, he shut the door behind him and sat down on Kaori’s bed. Still, Kaori did not turn to face him.

 

”What’s wrong?” Takeo asked him. Kaori shrugged.

 

”Just..things.” Kaori replied.

 

”What kind of things, cousin?” Takeo asked another question. This time, Kaori turned around and looked at Takeo as calm as he possibly could at the moment.

 

”My life in America. The bullies I endured in school and the homophobic comments and slurs I received from both fellow students and family members. From both side of the family.” Kaori explained. Takeo felt so bad for him. Kaori had so many questions he wanted to ask.

 

”I wonder if I was gone..who would miss me?” Kaori suddenly asked. Takeo’s eyes widened.

 

”Kaori, if you are thinking of doing what I think you want to do..” Takeo was cut off. 

 

“No, Takeo. I am not going to do that nor have suicidal tendencies. I am just asking about what if something _did_ happen to me.” Kaori explained. Takeo got up from the bed and walked over to Kaori and then stood in front of him.

 

”Well, first of all, I am glad you do not have those kinds of tendencies. Second, _I_ would miss you. Very much. People are going to be jackasses but do not let what they say to you get underneath your skin. You are a such a good person with a kind heart. There may be people who do not like you but there are people out there who do love you. I am sorry that I was not there to protect you but I am here now. Everything is going to be okay. I promise you. Also...if you need to talk to anyone. We are all here for you. No matter what.” Takeo said to him. Kaori believed him but he was not sure about a lot of things right now.

 

”Thanks, Takeo but there is something else that has been bothering me.” Kaori told him.

 

”What was it that is bothering you?” Takeo asked him. Kaori hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

 

”I have a crush on someone.” Kaori said. This made Takeo curious.

 

“..Is it anyone that I know?” Takeo asked another question. Kaori blushed.

 

”Y-yes.” Kaori answered. It did not take long for Takeo for figure out who it was.

 

”It is Ayanojyo, isn't it?” Takeo asked one more question. Kaori looked to the side and then nodded. Kaori frose in place. Takeo smirked.

 

”Awe. That’s so cute.” Takeo said to him. Kaori looked back at him.

 

”Is that a bad thing? I mean, if he does not like me back, I will be okay but...I have always liked him. Even since we were younger. I haven’t really liked anyone else but him but I am not obsessed with him.” Kaori explained to him. 

 

“I know what it is like to have a crush on someone. Just do not let it consume you. But...what if he does like you back? Do you feel ready for a relationship?” Takeo said to and then asked him. Kaori took a deep breath.

 

”I have thought about it. And..I do feel like that I am ready for a relationship.” Kaori replied to him. Takeo smiled.

 

”As long as you feel ready and you are happy then that is all that matters. By the way, did either of you plan that day yet?” Takeo said to and then asked him. Kaori nodded.

 

”We are going to hang out this weekend.” Kaori answered. 

 

“That’s good. Maybe it will help you feel ready and give you the courage to ask him out.” Takeo said to him.

 

”True. ..I just hope that I do not do anything to screw it up.” Kaori said back to him. Takeo put a hand onto one of Kaori’s shoulders.

 

”Just be yourself.” Takeo told him.

 

”I will try.” Kaori responded. Takeo and Kaori spent a little more time in the room before heading downstairs together. Kaori started to feel better about everything but still...there was something that still bothered him but for now, he was just going to let it go. He did not want to stress himself out to the point of having an anxiety attack after all.


	5. How Do You Feel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though, Ayanojyo has a somewhat estranged relationship with his loving mother, Ayanojyo needs some advice. 
> 
> Will what she tells him help or make feel even more confused?

Ayanojyo has been thinking about his day out with Kaori. He still had a couple of days to go until then but his mind has been going crazy. EVen though, he has some feelings for Takeo but yet..Ayanojyo truly also loves Kaori. Ayanojyo was not sure what to do. He needed some help deciding and there was only one person he felt like that could help him. Though...he somewhat felt a little uncomfortable talking about certain things with them...in a way, he has no choice. Ayanojyo stood behind the archway that lead into the kitchen as he watched his Mother making herself some tea. He knows that he should not feel nervous around her but he does. Ever since since he was a kid, Ayanojyo has felt like this but she never did anything to make him feel this way. 

 

His mother noticed from the corner of her eye her eye that her son was watching her from a distance. She did not even turn her head to look at him.

 

”Aya, sweetie, it is okay. You do need to hide from me.” She suddenly spoke to him. Ayanojyo gulped as he then walked into the kitchen as she was outing tea into a cup. Now, she looked at him.

 

”Would you like some tea?” She offered him. 

 

“No, thank you but...I do need to talk to you about something. ...Do you have any time?” Ayanojyo answered then asked a question. She smiled at him.

 

”I _always_ have time for you, hun.” She replied to him. Ayanojyo nodded then the two of them sat down at the table, across from one another. Ayanojyo sat at the table. He was silent as his mother mixed a little sugar into her tea. When she finished, she looked at her son.

 

”Honey, you did not have to wait for me to speak. What it is that you wanted to talk to me about?” His mother spoke uo and then asked him. Ayanojyo was not sure how to start this conversation but he was going to do it anyway.

 

”...How did you feel you first realize that you were in love with someone?” Ayanojyo asked. His mother smiled.

 

”Well, that is a difficult question because a feeling like that is as unique as the person who is feeling it.” His mother replied then took a small sip of her tea. Ayanojyo started to feel both flustered and nervous deep inside. He felt like he wanted to run and hide. Ayanojyo is not afraid of his mother but he never truly talked to her like this before. Especially about relationships and such. It was slightly nerve-wracking. His mother took one of her hands and placed it on one of Ayanojyo’s hands.

 

”Do you feel like you’re in love with somebody?” His mother suddenly asked. Ayanojyo blushed and nodded. His mother’s smile became a little bigger on her face.

 

”Is someone from school?” His Mother asked another question. Ayanojyo nodded again. Ayanojyo took a breath before he finally felt like he could speak again.

 

”Yes. But...it is not just one person, though.” Ayanojyo answered.

 

”Oh?” His Mother asked. Ayanojyo started to feel like he regretted this but he was a little desperate for help.

 

”I have sime feelings on the leader of the Magic Club, Takeo but I also have feelings for his cousin, Kairo. Though...I like Kairo a bit more than Takeo.” Ayanojyo explained.

 

”How do you feel about both of them?” His Mother asked another question.

 

”I like Takeo because he is sweet and kind but Kaori is sweet and kind as well. But for Kairo...it is much more than that. Kaori is funny, creative, adorable, smart and just out a smile on my face every time I see him. And I do not know why nor I can explain it. He’s...he is just so _amazing._ But..I feel like he will not date me because he is worried about being in a relationship because of his autism, though, his autism doesn’t make me like him any less.” Ayanojyo explained even more. His mother listened to her son talk her.

 

”Well, it sounds like you truly like Kaori more. Maybe...you should show him that you feel this way about him without making him feeling nervous, of course.” His mother told him. Ayanojyo agreed with her.

 

”But...how? I am not exactly sure how to show him that I like him without making him feel uncomfortable and I do really like him, Mom. I just do not want to screw things up and if he is not ready, yet, I will wait for him. All I want for him is to be happy, with every who he ends up with.” Ayanojyo said to her. His mother was so proud of her son. Though...she is always proud of him, no matter what.

 

“Just be yourself. If someone likes you, they should like you for who you are as a person, not an object. Liking someone for just their looks is just so superficial and fake. Love should be about what is in a person’s head and heart, not just the outer appearance. I just hope everything works out well for you, honey. I truly do.” His mother said back to him as he squeeze his hand a little more in her’s.

 

”I see that you have truly thought about this a lot.” His mother spoke.

 

”Yes. I have. Quite a bit. Kaori and I are going to spend the day together in a couple of days but I am not sure if that would be the right time to do this. But yet...I may not have the chance to do so if I wait.” Ayanojyo responded back. 

 

“I can not make that decision for you for when it comes to that. It is up to you what you want to do. What your _heart_ wants. In the end, all you can do is try. But if you feel like you will not have another chance then I would go for it.” His Mother suggested. Ayanojyo started to feel relieved about doing this. It definitely was needed and now, he also knew what he felt like what he wanted to do about this. As much as he cares about Takeo, his heart, body and soul truly loves Kaori. It seems that Ayanojyo needs to go for it. All he hopes that it goes down well. Ayanojyo doesn’t not want to ruin what they have, no matter if they end up in a relationship or not.

 

”I believe...I believe I now know what I must do. Thanks, Mom.” Ayanojyo said to her. She nodded back as she smiled at him.

 

”That is what a Mother are for. To love, be supportive and be there for their children.” His mother said back to him. Ayanojyo smiled. The one thing he did love about his mother was how accepting and supportive she was of him being gay. Especially being gay in Japan. It has not been easy but he was glad to know that his Mother would never disown him for being with or in love with another man. The two of them sat at the table for a little longer and spoke before Ayanojyo got up and went to his room. For the time being, he needed to think about things. And his future that will includes Kaori...hopefully.


	6. Injured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori has not have had any severe bullying since he moved back to Japan...until today.

Being gay is the US was a nightmare for Kaori. So far, he truly has not have had any harsh bullying since moving back to Japan. I mean, he has had some comments but nothing to warrant it to be considered bullying in any shape or form. But since he encounter with Mizuha, some of the student have not been a bit kind to Kaori. He never realized that Mizuha was popular but yet, he could care less. Being popular doesn’t define you as a person. At least that is what Kaori thinks. As he walked through one of the halls of the school, he felt the presence of someone following him.

 

When he turned around, he saw a group of four male students following him. The students got close enough to him and stopped walking. Kaori was confused about what was going on but he was not afraid of them. He dealt with worse in America...at up to this point. Kaori held his ground.

 

”Can I help any of you?” Kaori asked the male students. None of the students spoke but one of them suddenly moved a fist towards Kaori’s face and punched him. _Hard_. The punch caused Kaori to fall to the ground. It stung but it was not that bad. Kaori looked up at the other students. 

 

“What the hell was that for?!” Kaori exclaimed in both confusion and anger.

 

”That was for being rude to our Mizuha!” One of the Male students replied. Kaori groaned.

 

”Look, I do not give a shit if you worship her or anything like that but I am not going to let her bully my cousin. She was the one who was being awful! Not me!” Kaori spoke back. One of the other male students kicked him as he tried to get off of the ground.

 

”How dare you say that about Mizuha! She is innocent and kind hearted! She is not awful!” Another male student exclaimed. This was starting to get out of hand but at this point, Kaori did not give a shit about any of these students nor Mizuha.

 

”Fuck her! She is an awful human being! And if she has followers like you then you are just as bad as she is!” Kaori exclaimed, starting to feel the rage grow within him. That made the four other boys even more angry. Now, all of them started to beat up Kaori. Kaori also tried to fight back but they were too overpowering for him to fight all of them at once. All,of a sudden as Kaori was in the ground, the four boys heard footsteps coming towards the area. They stopped and ran from the scene as fast as they could before the person appeared, leaving Kaori in the ground, bruised and in pain.

 

”Kaori!” A voice exclaimed as the footsteps started to become quicker towards him. Kaori could not see who was coming but he could hear their voice. It was Sae’s voice. Sae knelt down on the ground next to him. She noticed that Kaori was bleeding on his cheek and some swelling starting to develop on his face.

 

”Kaori! What happened? Can you speak?” Sae asked him a few questions. Kaori nodded and looked at her.

 

”I got into a fight but it was self defense. There were four guys and I do not know their names but I could not take them all on at once and I did not want to show that I was afraid of them, which I was not at all of them.” Kaori answered then sat up on the ground. Sae got a better look at Kaori’s injuries. She was really worried about him.

 

”I better get you to the nurse. She needs to take a look at the injuries.” Sae suggested. Kaori’s eyes widened and he shook his head slowly a couple of times.

 

”I do not want Takeo to find out about this! He will hate me if he finds out that I got into a fight at school!” Kaori exclaimed. Sae sighed.

 

”Kaori, your health is more important that what Takeo will think. Plus, like you just said before, it was self defense. I am pretty sure that Takeo will be very understanding about what happens. I rather you get treated then let it get worse. Takeo would think the same thing.” Sae told him. Kaori let out a sigh. As much as he worried about what both Takeo and his parents would say, Sae was right.

 

”Would you go with me if I go to the nurse’s office?” Kaori asked. Sae smiled and nodded.

 

”Of course, I will!” Sae said to him. Kaori felt a little better about this. 

 

“Okay. I will go to the nurse’s office.” Kaori said back to her. Sae got uo from the ground and then helped Kaori off the ground and then the two of them headed to the nurse’s office to get Kaori’s wounds checked out.

 

 

**#####**

 

Later in the evening, Kaori was in his room, sitting at his desk working on homework. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bedroom. Kaori stopped and turned to the door.

 

”Come on in!” Kaori responded to the door knock. When the door opened, there was Takeo standing in the doorway. Takeo came on in and then closed the door behind. He walked over Kaori’s bed and sat down on it, facing Kaori.

 

”How are you feeling?” Takeo asked him.

 

”Honestly? I feel like complete shit but not because of my injuries.” Kaori replied to him.

 

”In what way?” Takeo asked another question. Kaori let out a sigh.

 

”I did not want to get into a fight but those boys just started punching me and such. I only fought back to defend myself and I still get suspended. All because I stood for you against Mizuha. Her followers are toxic. Very toxic. How do you put up with people like that?” Kaori answered and then asked a question of his own. Takeo smiled.

 

”Well, I just ignore it and go in with my day. Plus, I got people who are there for me. And I am here for you, too, Kaori. I am sorry that you got hurt because of Mizuha. I can’t believe her fans would do something like but I am not surprised, to be honest. I know you did not do anything wrong. But...I have blamed myself for what happened, though but I do not want you think that it is your fault. Mizuha is toxic and I know that. I just wish that she knew better but with her popularity going to her head, I doubt she ever will. Sae did tell me that you were afraid to tell me that you got into a fight. Why would you be afraid to tell me?” Takeo answered and even asked yet another question.

 

”Because I did not want you to think that I was a band person all of a sudden. I never get into fights. This was the first time I ever have. And in Japan, too.  Even in America, I never had gotten into a physical fight before. At least it was not because I a, gay, so, I guess there is that. But..I think it may be the reason that I got suspended. This is going to suck. My parents aren’t mad at me so there is that, too. I do not know where this is good or bad thing.” Kaori replied. 

 

“Think of it as a vacation. Plus, I think you were very brave to try to defend yourself. Just glad that they did not use weapons on you. It could have been worse. Way worse.” Takeo suggested and told him. Kaori smiled.

 

”Thats true. And that is what my parents told me. But, I have my day out with Ayanojyo this weekend and I don’t want to looked like a piece of bruised fruit when going to hang with him! That is something that I am also worried about, too. Ayanojyo derseves to be around someone who is handsome! There is no way he would want to hang with a guy like me now!” Kaori told Takeo.

 

”Ayanojyo still would want to hang out with you! Ayanojyo is not a superficial person. Also...I have seen the way he is around you. I think you being something out in him that others rarely see. He is more of who he truly is than trying to be someone he is not. I think it is peer pressure that causes him to try to be that way but being around you, he feels comfortable and relaxed. And being able to be who you is a good thing. For both of you. I still would hang with him this weekend. Do not cancel it! I promise you that everything will be fine. Plus...how do you know unless you actually go?” Takeo said back to him then asked a question again. Kaori nodded.

 

”Thanks, Takeo. That means a lot to me.” Kaori told him. Takeo smiled back.

 

”No problem.” Takeo said back to him. Kaori sighed.

 

”Well, I better get back to this homework then I may head to bed early tonight. After all, this pain isn’t going to go away in its own.” Kaori said back to him. The two of them spoke for another minute before Takeo left the room and left Kaori alone to finish his homework. As he worked on it, he could not stop thinking about Ayanojyo. Kaori hopes that everything does go smoothly for their hangout day. For now, he needed to get rid of this pain first before then. It will not be fun to be in pain while hanging out with him. For either of them.


	7. Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaori and Aynaojyo finally have their day out together.

Today was the day. It was the day of Kaori and Ayanojyo’s outing together. And so far, it has been wondering. Kaori was still in a little pain from the fight a few days ago but he is glad that he decided to do this. He needed it. Badly. Ayanojyo was enjoying his company. It has been such a long time since the two of them hung out together like this. Though, they have changes over the years since Kaori moved to America and then back to Japan but, neither of them changed how they feel about one another.

 

Being downtown brought memories back to the two of them. The two of them stood on a bridge, looking at the ocean in front of them. Though, Kaori was not exactly looking at the ocean. He was more focused on Ayanojyo than anything right now. 

 

“Do you have a boyfriend back in US, Kaori?” Ayanojyo suddenly asked. Kaori’s eyes widened and blushed all of a sudden.

 

”No. I do not have a boyfriend back in the US.” Kaori replied back. Ayanojyo secretly felt happy about that but he also felt another way about it as well.

 

”I am surprised, to be honest. You are such a great guy and have a beautiful personality. I am a little shocked as well that guys aren’t flocking to you.” Ayanojyo spoke to him. Kaori started to feel nervous but it was not exactly because of Aya. He never heard anyone say anything like about him before. It was something that he was never used to hearing. Not at all.

 

”Back in America, I was considered an outcast. A lot of people, regardless of gender, did not want to be around me or want nothing to do with me. I also never thought about dating because of my issues. I feel like being on the autism spectrum in a relationship would make me more of a burden than a partner.” Kaori explained to him. Ayanojyo looked at him.

 

”I understand how you feel but being in the spectrum doesn’t make your unless worthy in a relationship. And if anyone thinks that someone with autism shouldn’t be in a loving relationship is not mature enough to handle one. There is nothing wrong with being autistic. Being ignorant, on the other hand, that is a problem. I rather be in a relationship with someone who has autism than with someone who is a hateful prick towards other people.” Ayanojyo said to him. Kaori could not stop looking at Ayanojyo. Ayanojyo was the only person who made him feel this way. His heart felt like it was about bust outside of his chest.

 

Everything about Ayanojyo was perfect to Kaori.

 

”Do you have a boyfriend, Aya?” Kaori asked. Ayanojyo shook his head a couple of times.

 

”Nope. I am single. Just like you.” Ayanojyo answered him. This also surprised Kaori.

 

”Really? I thought guys would be flocking to you and asking you out on so many dates.” Kaori asked another question and then told him. Ayanojyo chuckled.

 

”Not going to lie, I have had that happen but none of them really made want to date any of them.” Ayanojyo replied to him. 

 

“How come? Just wanting to know out of curiosity.” Kaori asked another question then told him. 

 

“Because I only have eyes and my heart only wants one particular person.” Ayanojyo replied to him. Kaori felt a little defeated because he felt like that the person was not him but he was not sad about it.

 

”Oh okay. ...Wanna get some ice cream? My treat.” Kaori said back to him then asked, trying to change the subject. Ayanojyo smiled.

 

”Sure! You do not have to pay for me but I appreciate the offer. Thank you, though.” Ayanojyo said back to him. The two of them left the bridge and headed downtown to the ice cream shop. Kaori got a cup of plain vanilla ice cream while Ayanojyo got a cone of strawberry ice cream. They decided to eat their ice cream at the shop before heading somewhere else downtown. Seeing Ayanojyo eat an ice cream cone was a delight to see. Not to mention that it was very cute, too. Kaori was very much in love with Aya. He could not help it. Ayanojyo could not feeling the same way about Kaori either. He also loved Kaori a lot. Both just hoped that they felt the same way about each other.

 

As Ayanojyo finished up his cone, Kaori finished up his cup of vanilla ice cream. The two of them threw their trash away and then left the ice cream shop. They still had quite a bit of time before either of them had to head back home. There was a point where Kaori and Ayanojyo had to cross the street, which makes Kaori nervous. Ayanojyo notices and looked at him.

 

”Hold my hand.” Ayanojyo suddenly spoke to him. Kaori looked up.

 

”Huh?” Kaori asked him, feeling confused and blushing again. Ayanojyo moves his hand ccloser to Kaori’s and held it. Kaori blushed even more across his cheeks.

 

”Do not worry. I am okay with this. Plus, I know you get nervous crossing the street so I want you to know that it is okay if you need my help. I do not mind it at all.” Ayanojyo explained to him. Kaori swallowed. Feeling Aya’s hand wrapped around his made him feel all sorts of ways. Mostly flustered but he was surprisingly calm, too, at the same time. When the light turned red, Ayanojyo and Kaori quickly crossed the street. Ayanojyo made sure that Kaori made it across the street without any issues but he knew that he was a little anxious but that could not be helped. As they reached the other side of the street, Kaori calmed down even more.

 

”Thanks, Aya.” Kaori said to him. Ayanojyo smiled back.

 

”No problem.” Ayanojyo said back to him. When Kaori let go of Ayanojyo’s hand, Aya just wanted to grab it again and never let it go. But...that could cause Kaori to become a bit nervous and he did not want him to uncomfortable either. As the afternoon went on, their love for each other grew even more and more with each passing minute. All of a sudden as they walked down the street, Ayanojyo got an idea.

 

”Come with me.” Ayanojyo suddenly piped. Kaori looked at him.

 

”Where?” Kaori asked him. Ayanojyo suddenly held onto one of Kaori’s wrists.

 

”Trust me. I promise that it is nothing bad.” Ayanojyo reassured him. Kaori did not know if it was a good idea but yet...he was curious. Kaori nodded. Ayanojyo and Kaori quickly walked through the streets where Ayanojyo suddenly turned into an alleyway and went to the back of an abandoned building. Ayanojyo and Kaori stopped walking and stood there. Kaori felt so confused about what was going on or going to happen.

 

”Why are we back here, Aya?” Kaori asked him. Ayanojyo smiled.

 

”Because I wanted to do something but I didn’t want to it in the eyes of the public.” Ayanojyo replied to him. Kaori felt nervous and shy as well for some reason.

 

”What did you want to do thatbyu did not want others seeing you do with me?” Kaori asked another question. Ayanojyo smirked. He backed Kaori up against a wall. Kaori was not sure what was going to happen. Ayanojyo stood close to him as Kaori has his back up against the wall,of the abandoned building

 

“Aya?” Kaori asked. Before either of them could say anything, all of a sudden, Ayanojyi leaned his face closer to Kaori’s and placed his lips against Kaori’s. Kaori’s eyes widened. He also was in disbelief, too. In disbelief that his crush was kissing him. But...Kaori did not push him back or anything. In fact, he accepted the kiss. He has never been in this situation before for...Kaori was enjoying it. Quite a lot actually. When Ayanojyo pulled away, the two of them looked at each other again. 

 

“I...I have been wanting to do that to you for a long time, Kaori. ...I should have asked you before I just did that but...my heart was telling me to go for it. I know this was not a date but...I am sorry if I just make things awkward between the two of us..” Ayanojyo explained to him as he blushed. Ayanojyo suddenly felt so bad and looked at the ground. Kaori surprised Ayanojyo by giving him a kiss on the forehead. Ayanojyo looked back up at Kaori, who was smiling at him.

 

“I...I don’t feel like it made things awkward between the two of us. To be honest...I quite liked it. Not to mention that...I have been wanting to do that to you as well.” Kaori said back to him. This time, Ayanojyo was shocked and surprised.

 

”Really?” Ayanojyo asked him. Kaori nodded back in response.

 

”For years, I have always liked you in that way. When I moved to America, I was so upset because I was so worried that I would not be able to see you again but now..I do not have to be sad about not seeing you again. I was a bit sad though because..even though, I want you to be happy, I was hoping that we could give a relationship with each other a try.” Kaori explained to him. Ayanojyo placed a hand onto one of Kaori’s cheeks as he suddenly smiled at him.

 

”I have felt the same way about you as well. I mean, I did have feeling for Takeo but honestly, I have had feelings for you quite a lot more. I would love to be in a relationship with you. You always have made me happy every time that I see you and/or hear your voice. ...Do you think we can try going on an actual date first before we become official?” Ayanojyo said back to him and then asked him. Kaori thought of that as a good idea.

 

”I would love to go in a date with you but...I am worried a little bit.” Kaori said back to him.

 

”Worried about what exactly?” Ayanojyo asked a question back. Kaori gulped.

 

”I am just worried that me being autistic could make the date a not so good experience. For the both of us.” Kaori replied. Ayanojyo placed his forehead against Kaori’s as he held his Kaori’s hands in his.

 

”Do not worry about that. I just want you to be yourself around me. Please do not let being autistic get to you. Just remember that you are _human_. Things happen but I assure that everything will be fine, Kaori. Plus, I want to do this. I have been waiting for so long to do this with you.” Ayanojyo told him. Kaori took a deep breath.

 

”I will be okay then.” Kaori said back. He felt both excited and scared but he knew that Ayanojyo was right. Being yourself is something that you should be afraid of, no matter what. The two of them hung out for a few more minutes behind the building and then headed out. BIt’s of them hung out for couple of more hours before finally heading home for the rest of the day. Both of them had a very fun and wonderful day with each other. Now, all Kaori had to wait for was details for the date and then going on the actual date itself. Hopefully, nothing will go wrong before then. _Hopefully_.


End file.
